Hypno Teacher
by VGMC
Summary: A mysterious businessman uses a program on his laptop to hypnotize Mizuho so he can sleep with her.


Mizuho awoke on Friday morning and took a glance at the clock. Seeing how much time she had left before she'd have to leave for work, she lay back down in her futon and watched Kei sleep. It had been a month since their marriage had become public knowledge but there hadn't really been any negative effects of it. In fact, the only difference was that they didn't need to hide it anymore. Kei began to stir just as she noted to herself that he looked so cute when he was sleeping. Kei's eyes opened and he saw her watching him. "Good morning, Kei," she greeted.

"Mm, morning," he replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?"

"We have a few minutes." They spent the next few minutes in each other's arms until they had to get ready for school. Another good thing that came from their relationship getting out was that they didn't need to go to school separately anymore, which was a blessing as Mizuho enjoyed walking together with Kei.

The day proceeded as usual until the end of school, when she was asked to go out for a drink with the other teachers. She agreed and informed Kei so he would go home without her. After spending a few hours with her co-workers, she went on her way home in the orange tinted sky. As she walked home, a slight stagger in her walk from her tipsiness, she bumped into a man and fell onto her backside as she turned a corner.

She immediately jumped to her feet in a fluster, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She bowed deeply. "I wasn't looking where I was going!" She looked up to see a man in a dark grey suit that appeared to be in his mid-thirties.

He also bowed deeply, "No no, it was _my_ fault. I apologise." He looked up and Mizuho got a better look at the man. His hair was jet black and slicked back. He had a briefcase in his hand which, all combined, gave him the appearance of a corporate executive. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before they both started to laugh at their situation. They both sat down on a nearby bench and introduced themselves to each other. The man introduced himself as Sai Minamoto and said that he had just that day closed a business deal to sell a product he'd developed.

"What kind of product?" she asked.

"I can show you if you'd like."

"Sure." He picked up his briefcase from under the bench and placed it on his lap. He repositioned himself so that he was facing her and opened the case. There was a screen built into the inside of the case with a keyboard in the other half. "A computer?" she asked.

"It's not the computer," he replied, "it's the program that's _on_ the computer." He turned the screen on and opened up a program. The screen turned a deep blue and a tiny purple dot appeared in the centre. At first, Mizuho thought it was a dead pixel but then she was informed "That dot isn't a fault; it's supposed to be like that. If you look at it closely enough, you can see a picture. Just focus on the dot and you'll see it." Mizuho focused all her attention on the dot, hoping to see this image. She poured all her attention into this and didn't notice Sai tapping a key.

She thought she was starting to see the image as the dot slowly started to stretch out into a line that went round and round, forming a spiral. "I...I think I can see it," she said.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"It looks like...a spiral."

"Describe this spiral."

"It's...purple. I can't see it very well on the blue background."

"That's just how it works. Now that you can see the spiral, you need to relax to see the next part. Just relax, take a deep breath and continue watching." Mizuho found his tone of voice to be very soothing and it helped her to relax, letting out a little sigh. "Now, tell me what you see."

"The spiral is moving...clockwise...it's quite nice."

"What do you mean by 'nice'?"

"Its movement draws me in. It's almost...hypnotic."

"That's a good way to describe it. _Let_ it draw you in, let a wave of relaxation wash over you and relax." He saw a visible change in her posture as her muscles loosened up; she began to slouch more and her eyelids began to flutter. "You look a little tired. Are you struggling to stay awake?" She nodded. "Then, let yourself go. Let yourself fall into a deep...relaxing...sleep, knowing that nothing bad will happen to you while I'm around. You trust me, don't you?" Again, she nodded, her eyes almost fully closed now. "Then sleeeeeep." Her eyes closed fully and her head fell into her chest. Now that she was under, Sai had to make sure she was compliant. "Mizuho, can you hear me?"

After a brief pause, she replied, "Yes."

"Very good, you're doing very well." A slight smile spread across her lips as he said this. Although this program had never failed before, he had to test her before continuing with his plan. "I'm going to snap my fingers in a moment and when I do, I want you to awaken, believing you couldn't see the image. When I snap them a second time, you will believe you are a chicken. The third time, you will freeze in place like a statue. And on the fourth time, you will return to your current state of sleep. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." He snapped his fingers and her head return to its position facing the screen, her eyes opening.

"I'm sorry, I don't see it. Are you sure there's a-" Snap. She face frozen mid sentence and her eyes glazed over. She stood, tucking her arms in to make wings, and began to flap them. She started walking around, clucking and scratching at the ground with her right foot, causing it to fall out of her shoe. Her balance was a little off after this due to only wearing one shoe but she eventually evened it out by doing the same with her left foot. The barefoot chicken continued, completely oblivious to all of this, until Sai snapped his fingers a third time. As she had been instructed, Mizuho froze in place, arms tucked, left leg bent up behind her and mouth agape. Sai put down the computer and stood up. He walked around her, observing all the little details. He tried to move her arm but it held firm, just like a statue. Satisfied with the results, she snapped his fingers one last time and she collapsed into his arms, eyes closed and completely entranced.

He put her back down one the bench and returned to his own position, resting the computer on his lap again. He had to make sure she returned home before long so no one would worry about her. He could continue his plan at a later time. "Now, Mizuho, when I snap my fingers again, I want you to awaken with no memory of being hypnotized and believing that you can see the shape of a cat in the screen. You will go about the rest of your as usual until eight o'clock tonight. At eight o'clock, I want you to come to this address," he placed a piece of paper into her left shoe, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." He placed her shoes back onto her feet and snapped his fingers, causing her to awaken, staring at the screen again. "Ah, I see it. It's a cat!"

"Yes, very good."

"Is that all it does? Are there other shapes too?"

"There are, actually."

"You'll have to show me some time."

Sai grinned on the inside. "Yes, I suppose I will," he replied, barely able to contain his wicked thoughts.

She stood and bowed. "Well, I must be going. It was nice meeting you."

Sai also stood and bowed. "Yes, you too." With that she left, completely oblivious to the events that had transpired and those that _would_ transpire.

Mizuho arrived home around seven o'clock. "I'm home!" she called out, removing her shoes.

She stepped inside as Kei stepped into the hall to greet her. "Welcome back." He glanced down and noticed something. "Um, did you take your shoes off on your way home?"

"Hm? No, why?"

"Um, your feet are a little...dirty."

"What?" She looked down and lifted her sole up. Then the other. "Well...I _am_ a little tipsy; maybe I did and forgot."

"Maybe your shoes are worn out."

"Could be. Oh, well, we'll work it out later. I'm going to take a shower. See you later."

"Okay, see you."

Mizuho and Kei were sitting on the couch, watching the television. After her shower, Mizuho and changed into her usual pale yellow sweater and blue pants that came down just below the knee with her hair down. The clock struck eight and Mizuho's eyes glazed over. She stood robotically and was on her way to the bedroom door by the time Kei noticed, just missing her eyes. He didn't think anything of it and continued watching TV. She changed into the black blouse and skirt she'd worn that time she'd spied on Kei and Koishi that one time, and put her hair into her formal style. "Marie," she said in a monotone once she was done.

Marie popped up from nowhere with his usual "Naa?"

"Send me to this address," she commanded, handing him the paper with the address that she'd unconsciously kept with her the whole time. "This is a Priority One."

"Naa?" Marie seemed confused by her lifeless voice.

Mizuho grabbed the little master control program and squeezed hard. "This is a Priority One," she repeated in the same dull tone but with her eyebrows lowered slightly as if she was angry. Marie complied with his owner's request and teleported her to her destination.

Kei noticed the light emanating from the room and ran over, slamming the door open, "Mizuho!" He was greeted by a dizzy looking Marie lying on the bed and nothing else. "Marie, what happened? Where did Mizuho go?" Kei asked frantically asked, taking Marie in his cupped hands. Marie looked up at Kei for a few seconds before acting out his interpretation of the events. He began walking around in Kei's hands with his arms out. "A zombie? You mean Mizuho?"

"Naa!" Marie nodded before moving on to the next one. He placed the paper on Kei's left hand and stood on his right. He squeezed his floatation device as if he was trying to rip it in two, then dropped it and put his hands on his own neck as if being choked, and finally jumped over onto the paper.

Kei didn't quite understand until he put Marie down and looked at the address on the paper. "You mean she squeezed you until you sent her here?"

"Naa!" Marie again nodded, happy that Kei had understood so quickly.

"Send me there too!" Kei urged. Marie made a panting motion, which told Kei that Marie was too exhausted. "Dammit!" he exclaimed and ran out of the house.

Mizuho arrive at her destination. Normally, she would have made sure Marie sent her to an out of the way location so as not to be seen since her secret was very important to maintain. In her entranced state, however, that didn't matter; the only thing that _did_ matter was the compulsion to come here. Sai, who had seen the light through the window, opened the door to see her, eyes glazed over and stood at attention. He was surprised to see her so soon after her trigger had activated; he was sure she wouldn't teleport here since it could compromise her cover. It didn't really matter either way; she was his to command and he was going to enjoy it.

"Come in," he commanded and she obeyed. Sai closed the door and Mizuho stood obediently awaiting commands. "Remove your shoes." She did as she was told and he noticed that her feet were cleaner than they'd been before so she must have cleaned them. "Isn't that nice, you cleaned yourself up for your master." He brought Mizuho into the bed room and decided to begin by testing her obedience again.

"Mizuho, I want you to change into that night gown over there," he pointed at a pink night gown he'd hung up on the cupboard and she walked over to it. She unbuttoned and removed her blouse then dropped her skirt, revealing her lacy black underwear. She let her hair down and pulled the gown over her head before standing at attention before her master. Sai was ready to take advantage of the situation but he needed to get ready himself. "Mizuho, sit down on the couch and wait for me to return." She obeyed and he left the room to get ready.

As he was running past Minoru and Konoha's house, he almost ran right into Konoha. "Kei, where are you going in such a rush?" she asked.

"Sorry, Aunt Konoha, but I'm in a hurry!"

He tried to run past her but his Aunt grabbed his arm. "Please, Kei, tell me what happened."

"Mizuho's gone missing and I need to find her!"

"Are you sure she's not just out with a friend?"

"No, we were watching TV together and she just disappeared without saying anything!"

"Do you have any idea where she is, though?"

"Mar- I found this piece of paper with an address so I'm going to start there."

"At least let us drive you there."

Kei paused for a second before responding, "Okay. Thanks, Aunt Konoha." The two hurried inside to get Minoru.

Upon his return, Sai found Mizuho sat on the couch with her right leg crossed under her left with her hands on her left near her ankle. She was looking his direction, blushing slightly, and he found the look to be very sexy. Ever since he'd found out he wasn't the only person who'd come to this planet, he'd been determined to make her his and had devised his program and arrange to bump into her for this very reason.

"Mizuho, when I snap my fingers, you will see me as the love of your life and you will do anything you can to get me to love you back. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she replied mindlessly. He snapped his fingers and a happy, loving expression spread across her face, despite her eyes being glazed over. "Oh, Kei," she said in a sultry tone, beckoning with her finger, "come over here. I have something I want to show you." Now, the hypnotized Mizuho was the one in control of the situation as 'Kei' approached her. She gently pushed him onto the futon and bent down toward him so he could see the top of her breasts. "Do you like what you see?"

"Y-yes." He thought he'd be more prepared for this. He'd been fantasizing about this for months but now that he was actually here, being seduced by her, he almost couldn't believe it.

"Well," she twirled her hair with her finger, "I think you'll like this even more." She crawled over to him. Her lips were approaching his. All those long hours he'd spent on this were finally paying off. He was finally going to-

BANG! The front door slammed open and voices began shouting for Mizuho. He heard someone running up the stairs and the bedroom door burst open. "Mizuho!" called the bespectacled young man stood at the door.

"K...Kei?" said Mizuho, standing up dizzily. Kei? That was what she'd said earlier. She'd seen Sai as this kid? Her eyes returned to normal as she awoke from her trance. "Kei!" she shouted, running over and embracing him. He grabbed her hand and they ran out the door. Sai had to stop them from escaping; he _couldn't_ let anyone find out that he was hiding out here! He sprinted after them down the stairs and-WHACK!

He practically flew through the air as Minoru smacked him in the face with a bat he'd found in the house. He checked for a pulse and found that he was just unconscious. They tied him up and Mizuho got a better look at him in the light. While Minoru and Konoha were phoning the police, Mizuho took Kei aside and explained that she recognised the man now: he was a criminal from her world who had disappeared a few months prior and she mustn't have recognised him in the low light earlier. She contacted the Galactic Federation and they informed Mizuho that they'd be sending someone to bring him in.

"Kei," Mizuho said after changing back into her clothes, "I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"You should thank Minoru; _he's_ the one who drove us here _and_ the one who knocked this guy out."

"But it was _you_ who got him to help. It was _you_ who knew immediately that something was wrong with me."

"That's because I know you better than anyone else."

Mizuho began to tear up joyfully. "Oh, Kei!" She hugged him tighter than she'd ever hugged anyone before. She was so happy to have a husband as caring as Kei.


End file.
